


From Matt, With...L-Love

by TevinterFugitive



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Voltron Fluff, because fluff is always good, because i am a weak man, bye, except not really but whatever, go and be great, matt is a sap confirmed, my ptsd children, okay i think im done now good luck everyone, prisoner matt, sap, shiro is weak confirmed, vld, voltron 2016, voltron headcanons, voltron legendary defender - Freeform, voltron sap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TevinterFugitive/pseuds/TevinterFugitive
Summary: Because I need more Shatt in my life and I need to start writing out all of my dumb headcanons, starting with this sappy one where they were totally writing letters to each other the whole time they were separated and keeping them safe and tucked away so it felt like they still had each other (':*Not rated and no warnings because currently unnecessary, we'll see if it stays fluffy or not as I go ;) *





	From Matt, With...L-Love

**Author's Note:**

> Because I started this before being hospitalized again and thought about it the entire time I was there LOL  
> Next little bit of it will probably come later tonight or tomorrow. I'm not expecting it to be more than a handful of chapters but we'll see (:

_ Hey Shiro, me again. I’m not entirely sure why I even do this anymore and I’m sorry that these notes have gotten pretty casual. Writing to you the way I’d speak the words is...helpful...I guess. I don’t know. _

_ Shiro, do you think I could ever forget your voice? I’m not really sure I remember it anymore- but I swear I’ll recognize it! You know, if I... _

_ Nevermind. I just....Shiro..? Writing this note feels...different? _ _  
_ _ Like this one,  _ specifically _ , you asshole. I know you wanted to make a sassy comment- leave that to the cadets, would ya? _

_ Oh man... I’m smiling, grinning, so wide just thinking about that, thinking about what you could have said with your stupid smirk that even had dad laughing when...we were… _ _  
_ _ Anyways. I don’t know what it is about the note but I...I’ve had a little time to myself recently (just a few minutes, really, these holding cells are very intriguing and there’s a lot to look at, okay? (; ) and I... _

_ I find myself thinking about you. A lot. Like...a-freakin-lot. I’m really sorry if thats weird its just...fuck, Shiro, I really fucking miss you. I need to be where you are, I need to know that you’re okay. Please be okay. _

_ FUCK. I can’t do this anymore. This should be the last note I write, whether I like it or not.  _

_ I’m sorry. _ _  
_ _ I’m so sorry.  _

_ I miss you. _

 

_ From Matt, _ _  
_ _ With...with l-love. _

_ I love you, Takashi Shirogane.  _

_ I really really really fucking love you.  _

_ You better be okay, Champion… _

 

He balled up the sloppily scribbled note and shoved it into his shirt, just in time too as he heard the guards walking down the hall for the usual check up rounds. Matt Holt could only imagine what the burly Galrans had planned for him as they stopped and grinned down at him through the bars of his current home, golden eyes ablaze with something he wasn’t exactly happy that he could recognize.

His...home?  
Gross.  
It was nothing special really, no windows but at least there weren’t any bills to worry about, right? 

If only he’d realized  _ The Plan _ had been set in place.  
If only he’d realized that _that_  really would be the last note he’d ever write Takashi Shirogane in a prison ever again.  
But on the flipped side of that same coin, thinking back on it, surely he wouldn’t have changed a thing. 


End file.
